Cherry Chocolate Nightmare
by Moriko-Demon
Summary: This was a world of monsters and things that go bump in the night. And Caliban Leandros was beautiful, dark, and very much out of her reach. MadhouseSpoilers.
1. Nightmare One

Cherry Chocolate Nightmare

Author's Note: So…yeah, I just finished reading Madhouse yesterday, and I REALLY needed some George/Caliban stuff. But it didn't happen. THERE IS NO NIGHTLIFE PLACE. WHAT THE HELL?

**BEWARE THE SPOILERS. **Seriously, I did warn you in the summary, and I just warned you again. DO NOT get mad at me if I spoiled it for you. It's not my fault. It's yours for being stupid. Thank you.

Caliban appreciates it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Caliban, Delilah's head would be buried in a hole with Jacob Black and Caliban would be seriously injured. I'm seriously pissed at him right now.

On with the story!

**Cherry Chocolate Nightmare**

By: Moriko-Demon

George did not look at her life.

Cal knew that, Niko knew that, anybody who knew her knew that. Even with that knowledge, Cal wanted her to look.

George took a shuddering breath.

She didn't mean to look. The sudden rush of emotion that raced through her, the vision of deadly creatures as pale as the moon, but not as beautiful as the circle that glowed in the sky. She looked and wished she hadn't.

She went to the kitchen. She went to find ice cream, digging through the freezer until she found the tub and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. She sat in the corner with the cold dessert in her lap, savoring the taste of cherry chocolate on her tongue. She imagined this would be what Caliban tasted like. She had tasted those lips before, if only briefly. It was a gentle touch of their lips, but it was wonderful and beautiful. The spoon slipped out from between her lips, and she couldn't hold back the sigh.

And she sat.

She remembered picking herself up, half crawling towards the door to find the envelope. There was no return message. There was just a ring and the note with _goodbye_ written on it. She didn't touch the ring, afraid of the image she would see if she did, but she studied the note. She studied the way her own hands had curled her 'G' and her 'Y'.

George knew that _goodbye_ applied to the both of them.

Her heart felt heavy.

He always went to the damn cliff. She had told Caliban this before, while sitting on the steps. She had told him back than she would be there…and maybe she wouldn't be there. But she had hoped he'd come back to her before…Delilah.

Yes, George knew. It was hard not too; just looking at him and she knew. She knew he had done it, that he regretted it. Even if it was just a little bit. She knew it was time to say goodbye.

No matter how much she hated it.

George sighed again, and hesitated in plucking the ring from the envelope. She moved away, leaving the ring and the note where it was beside the door.

She hated Delilah with every ounce of her strength. George hated her with every fiber of her being. And George wasn't one to hate that easily. Maybe she should have looked. Who knew? Maybe their future was better than they expected it to be. They could be happy and there wouldn't be Auphe to worry about or Delilah to whisk Caliban away to her small room to seduce him.

Than again, with what she had seen just before, maybe their future wasn't as bright as she wanted it to be. She would forever be in danger, and of course Cal would fear for their 'offspring'…if they ever had any.

So maybe this was better. She'd stay home and be safe and let Caliban fall and run away some more, trying to survive another day. She could only hope that he'd come back. After all, she'd told him she'd be there for him when he decided to stop running. And George didn't think she was at the stage where she wouldn't wait for him.

Than again, with what she had seen…Cal might not make it back.

Her breath caught in her throat.

The sudden urge to go after him overcame her, and before she could get her brain to register, her body was already in action, taking her to the door and making her hand grab her light jacket.

She was stupid for not remembering that this was New York, and that it was winter. She wrapped her arms around herself as she ran, her only thought being that Caliban was going to be angry and disappointed in her.

She was stupid, stupid, stupid.

George had looked and seen the monsters of his nightmares…the monsters of his family come and line up on top of the building. She _hadn't_ meant to look.

As she ran, she felt she was never going to get there. Cal was very much out of her reach.

George arrived, and her breath rushed from her lungs harshly as she gazed at the creatures she had only seen in her mind's eye. Cal turned, and his expression was one of anger and fear. Cal, who had faced monsters and serial killers and werewolves, was afraid. And he had every right to be, though he'd never admit it. But George knew. She always knew. She knew him better than Delilah knew him.

She pressed her lips together at the thought and looked up through her red hair.

George was numb from the cold, and she hardly felt any fear. Her blood pounded in her ears.

Cal's nightmare had begun.

And there was no waking up.

I'm not sure whether I want to continue this or not, but for right now, I'm going to leave this story as UNFINISHED and update it as I please.

Reviews would be helpful. Ideas, suggestions, and comments are welcome. Thanks—Moriko-Demon

EDITED: Feb. 29, 08


	2. Nightmare Two

Cherry Chocolate Nightmare

Author's Note: I was having trouble writing this chapter until I saw a line under George's profile on a role play. It became the first two sentences in this chapter. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Here Caliban, Caliban, Caliban. I have a nice chili cheese dog for you. –hides from author-

I don't own him, dammit!

On with the story!

**Cherry Chocolate Nightmare: Nightmare Two**

By: Moriko-Demon

George was not one for war.

She carried no weapon, didn't know how to protect herself, at least not against monsters.

It was than that she realized just how stupid this how idea had been. To come here was so stupid and dangerous and now there was no going back. George felt like a child. Cal had tugged his gun out from the waistband of his jeans and was already firing into the mass of Auphe. There were too many, far too many.

She blinked and Cal was in front of her, protecting her. She swallowed and took a deep breath, the cold air making her lungs hurt. Niko was so far away, and the Auphe were too many, far too determined.

She could almost feel the fear rolling off Cal. It she wasn't afraid before, George was terrified now. She reached out to touch him, to grasp his shoulders to reassure herself that he was there and safe, but the monsters—Grendels, Auphe—had over come him. She felt their hands on her jacket-clad arm, and though numb from the cold, she felt their claws dragging their way down her legs.

George's eyes widened in fright at the feeling.

These were the things of nightmares—Caliban's nightmares—come to life. Her mind froze and her limbs shook. She couldn't think of anything else. She could just think about the Auphe…just the fear.

She looked to Cal. He struggled from where he lay pinned to the ground.

Help, George wanted to scream. Where were their saviors? _Where were the people?_ Niko's sword flashed in the light, drawing George's attention. He had appeared from nowhere, something that wasn't very un-Niko like, but he still managed to surprise her.

The older Leandros brother cut through the creatures easily, fighting his way towards his brother, but there still wasn't enough help.

Cal was snarling, desperately trying to buck the Auphe from his chest and legs, reaching for the gun that had landed just inches from his fingers. George wondered briefly if he had another weapon stashed away somewhere, but if he did Cal couldn't get to it.

They were still fighting, George thought bitterly. Caliban ran from the simple things, but he fought the dangerous.

George wished she wasn't as helpless. She was kidnapped before and could only wait for Cal to save her. She knew he would…but that still didn't change the fact that she wished she could hold her own. Maybe than he wouldn't think them being together was bad.

She was so confused and scared. George's eyes shut, claws and hands still touching her. There was no running from this. Each one of them knew this, from Niko who still swung his sword, to Caliban who fought to get his weapon back. To George, who saw held by creatures she wished would never hurt Caliban ever again.

She struggled weakly to no avail. The Auphe's claws just dug deeper into her skin, making her grit her teeth and her eyes water.

At the same time, she caught Cal's eyes and held him.

_Oh Cal, I'm so sorry._

His eyes were angry and afraid, and curse words were spewing from his mouth so loudly that people across the city could probably hear him. They were making so much noise. Surely somebody had heard? Surely somebody was coming?

Yet no one did. No help came for them.

Before she closed her eyes again, George noted the taste of cherry chocolate was still on her tongue.

I'm a little nervous about this chapter. I wanted the brothers to still be tough, but I'm sure that if you're going up against that many Auphe, you won't be able to hold you own for long. –shrugs- And I hope George doesn't seem that weak. Although human, I've always viewed George as being tough.

I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know by reviewing? Thanks—Moriko-Demon


	3. Nightmare Three

Cherry Chocolate Nightmare Cherry Chocolate Nightmare

Author's Note: I had to start writing this chapter earlier than I had planned, because I'm on a Caliban high and this was calling my name. Besides, I needed to write something. Dx -shoots herself-

This chapter is **much** shorter than the rest…and it's probably the last chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the books. They are owned my Rob Thurman. Thanks. Bye. Dx

On with the story!

**Cherry Chocolate Nightmare: Nightmare Three**

By: Moriko-Demon

George was not afraid of the dark.

She was more afraid of the silence that the dark brought. So silent you could only hear the ringing in your eyes and the raggedness of your own breath.

George had been held hostage once before. She hadn't been that scared back than…there would be times when her heart would speed up, but she was kept relatively safe, and back than, she knew Cal would come for her.

Now, however, the Auphe didn't care how safe and healthy she was. They would torture and hurt her. They would hurt her as long as it hurt Caliban. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to block out everything.

Her mind drifted.

The memory of their first memory was pushed to the front of her mind, and George remembered watching Caliban and Niko from the corner of her eye. That had been a very long time ago, and George missed those times. The times when Caliban wasn't exactly pushing her away, and they were able to have a decent conversation.

George remembered how things had slowly gotten worse. She had been kidnapped, and Caliban's worries for her safety intensified. She knew any chances she had of properly talking to him had flew out the window when he had shut the door in her face.

The danger had increased, and George kept her distance, thinking that Caliban would talk to her when he saw it fit.

Than Delilah had come, a woman that didn't need to be taken care of and was also interested in Cal.

And then tonight, when they said _goodbye_ to each other, and than the Auphe had come.

Oh, how the mighty had fallen. Oh, how the strong had weakened.

George refused to open her eyes. She let out a soft sigh, twisting her body into a more comfortable position. She forgot.

She forgot about the tub of cherry chocolate ice cream, melting on the kitchen floor.

And blahhhh. It's over.

I still hope you enjoyed it. No action…just a simple little finish chapter. If I get any more ideas, I MIGHT continue this story. MIGHT being the keyword. Please review, thanks!—Moriko-Demon


End file.
